In Love
by ireadandwrite101
Summary: Maura cant hide her feelings for Jane any longer. Not sure how long this rizzles story will be but...oh well.
1. chapter 1

**I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. These characters are not mine. The grammar and spelling mistakes however _are_ mine. Please review!!**

 **Maura POV**

I can't do it anymore. I can't sit here and hide my feelings anymore. My feelings for Jane. She's sitting right next to me, rambling about last night's Red Sox game, but I'm not listening. I _try_ to listen, but I just get distracted. By her voice. Her hair. Her body. I can't keep doing this to myself.

"I'm in love." I blurt, unable to stop myself. Jane looks at me, no longer talking about the game. She puts her coffee cup down,

"Okay...um...with who?" I feel my heart begin to race.

 _'Just calm down. Heart palpitations are normal when you're nervous, due to the surges of adrenaline...'_ I calm myself by thinking about things I know.

I know how the body works. I know how adrenaline works. What I don't know is how Jane is going to react. And I know I can't lie now, I already feel hives coming. I take a long slow breath,

"Jane, this is going to sound odd-"

"I can't tell where this is headed and that scares me." She interrupts. I ignore her comment,

"-but I need you to close your eyes..." Her eyes widen,

"No, no way! I swear, if you put worms or something in my hands-"

"I'm not gonna- why would I put _worms_ in your _hands_?" She looks like she's answer but instead she says,

"Never mind. Let's just get this over with." She closes her eyes and holds out her hands.

"You can put your hands down, Jane." She sets them in her lap.

 _'Breathe. Just breath...'_ I take another long, slow breath.

"I don't have all day Mau-" I feel my body move forward. I close my eyes and silence Jane by pressing my lips against hers.


	2. Editied Ch 2

Jane's POV

My eyes are closed, but I the look on Maura's face is still fresh in my mind. After announcing she's in love, her face immediately went red. She seemed both embarrassed and worried. Seeing her worried, worried me.

"You can put your hands down Jane." The way she says my name makes me melt. Maura is one of the only people who really knows me, but even she doesn't know how I feel about her. I've done my best not to let her know.

"I don't have all day Mau-" I'm cut off by soft lips hitting mine. Maura's lips. It's a hesitant kiss, but I can still feel the lightning shoot through my body, and before I know it I'm kissing her back. My mind is spinning and I don't know what to think, but there's one thing I'm certain of; this feels so right.

But suddenly it all stops, and Maura gets up abruptly and begins to pace. She runs her hands through her long honey blonde hair,

"Oh my god...What have I done? I-I'm so sorry Jane. I-I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean to what? Kiss me?" I stand up and walk towards her, but she backs away as she continues to pace back and forth on the kitchen floor.

"I can't...I mean, I want to...but I can't." She puts her hands on her hips, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Why?" I ask simply.

"Because...we're best friends! I didn't want to ruin that, but I think...I think I just did..."

"Maura..." I trail off, unsure how to say what I feel. "There's something I've never told you," she stops pacing, "but uh, considering what's just happened...I think it's time I tell you..." Now it's my turn to avoid eye contact. How can I look cold blooded killers in the eye, but not Maura?

"I love you Maura. Not as a best friend, but as something more. I have for a while now and I never said anything because I was worried it ruin our friendship." The words fumble out of my mouth as I slowly look back up at Maura. I can see the tears in her eyes, and I pray that they're tears of happiness.

We stand there like that, staring at each other silently, for what feels like an eternity, before Maura speaks.

"I love you too Jane..." She smiles and I can't help myself. I run up to her and lift her into my arms. her legs wrap around my waist and our foreheads meet. Her eyes are still watery, but I can now tell that she's happy. And seeing her happy, makes me happy. This time when our lips meet, the kiss is anything but hesitant. It's fiery and passionate, and I can't get enough of it.

~the end~

I hope y'all enjoyed this quick little rizzles two-shot! Sorry if the story wasn't that good...it's my warm-up (first) rizzles story. Hopefully any Jane and Maura stories I write after this are better :(

-ireadandwrite101


End file.
